Davis and the Devil
by Blubglub
Summary: Davis loves Kari (duh!), but how far is he willing to go to get her. Who is Mr.White? Read and find out. The more reviews, the sooner I finish.
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hello again it's me. Of course you wouldn't know who I was if you hadn't read any of my previous stories, or should I say story. I had first had a thing called "TK, or not TK" in which I argued the positives of Davis and TK in regard to a relationship with Kari. Well its gone now, I may repost however. My second was the adventures of Blubglub and Guy in the Digiworld. It was a bigger bomb than "Little Boy." But my failure has not discouraged me, I don't know the meaning of the word quit (though one day I plan to look it up.) So here is my second attempt at a fanfic with Blubglub and Guy, my two characters, muses, personalities, avatars, and delusions of my crazed mind. Well this was long, so read on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any other copyrighted things.  
  
(Also, I'll have the tendency to comment on things in a manner like this-BG)  
  
  
Davis and the Devil  
  
By he who is known as BLUBGLUB   
  
It was a basic school day. The teacher was droning on about this and that while the students appeared to pay attention. From where he sat alone in the back of the class, Davis watched Kari where she sat next to TK. They were whispering and chatting, passing notes between them whenever the teacher took notice. 'Why does he get to sit next to Kari where he can chat with her, and I'm stuck back here, alone, with no one to talk to,' thought Davis. 'I could pass her a note,' thought Davis in a sudden burst of genius. Quickly writing one (what it says matters not-BG), he passed it to the kid who sat in front of him and on to Kari. It was passed on as all notes are with various comments and muttered directions from people as it moves from person to person like the cold. (Yay! Similes-BG) When it reached Kari she turned and looked back at Davis who, for lack of a better action, waved sheepishly. She turned back to her work, putting the note in her purse.  
  
"Aren't you gonna read it?" Davis heard TK ask.  
  
"No, I'll deal with it later," responded Kari, her head nodding to the garbage. (I don't mean for Kari to seem cruel, it's just this was a necessary evil, and who says Kari is not without cruelty-BG)  
  
Davis sagged down into his seat after hearing this. Why does she like him so much? He thought to himself. Sure he's handsome and nice and charming and all the other girls want him and he's a star basketball player, but... A hushed calling for him interrupted his train of thought.  
  
"Hey Kid, can I borrow a pen?" said a voice from his left. Turning he saw what appeared to be a bone-white orb with two big eyes staring out of it. This was perched upon a body clad in the same color bone-white bodysuit. All in all it looked like a vaguely human form lacking all detail, as well as a mouth, nose, hair and ears. (For convenience I'll call it a ninja from now on, you know, the ones clad head to foot in sneaky bodysuits with a mask covering all but their eyes, think Shadow from FF3-BG)  
  
"Uh, sure," replied Davis as he handed over a pen, his mind a little confused because he was certain no-one sat beside him on the left, let alone a bone-white ninja-thing. The stranger said nothing as it took the pen and turned back to its work, of which there was none. Davis' mind was still reeling when another voice surprised him.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my companion from not thanking you," said the voice, this time from his right. Turning Davis ended up staring into the two massive eyes of the flying cartoon fish which seemed to be "sitting" at the desk next to him, a desk previously unoccupied and non-existent. As Davis' mind began to work its way around this sudden discovery, tentatively touching the whole idea of a talking, flying fish as if it were a rabid badger, the fish started talking again. "I'm Blubglub and my unthankful friend there is Guy. I take it you're Davis?" said the fish, its eyes unblinking.  
  
"You're a flying fish!" said Davis as his mind grabbed the rabid badger by the tail. (Sorry bout the metaphor-BG)  
  
"Yeah, and I'm a bone-white bodysuit-clad ninja," said the one the fish had called Guy, who had pulled a can of pop out of nowhere and was proceeding to drink it through a straw, a fact that was daunting seeing as how Guy was wearing a seamless, mouth-less mask. After placing the straw against a spot on his mask Guy began to drink, closing his eyes for a minute as he enjoyed the taste of it. After taking a few sips, he looked back at Davis and spoke once more, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That's as believable as a group of kids who go into a computer to team up with monsters and fight evil."  
  
"How'd you know?" said Davis his mind lost in all the strangeness that had just been dumped on him.  
  
"We watch TV," said Guy, before he began drinking his drink again.  
  
"It's called osmosis," said Blubglub as he saw the confused look on davis' face.  
  
"Huh?" murmured Davis.  
  
"He drinks through osmosis, it's the diffusion or spreading of liquids through a membrane or partition till they are mixed," explained Blubglub, then as an afterthought, "not exactly the correct term, but it works." (If you know a better term give it to me-BG)  
  
"Not that," said Davis, "the bit about watching TV."  
  
"You're a TV sho..." started Guy before Blubglub cut him off.  
  
"We saw you in our TV, similar to the way people saw the battle with Diaboromon on their computers," hastily explained Blubglub, then whispering to Guy, so that Davis couldn't hear, "they don't know their just cartoons and that this is a fanfiction." (I know that Davis sits between them, but I hope you don't. Wait a minute! Sh**!-BG)  
  
"Ignorant savages," muttered Guy as he returned to his drink. Davis accepted what Blubglub had said, seeing no better explanations.  
  
"What are you?" asked Davis, but before Blubglub could answer the teacher spoke.  
  
"Mr. Motomiya, do you have a reason for interrupting my class?" said the teacher, directing his gaze, as well as that of the class, to where Davis sat.  
Davis began to stammer out an answer, but Blubglub came to his aid.  
  
"We're the ones at fault sir, Davis was doing his work and we interrupted him. We would gladly stay after class as punishment," said Blubglub indicating himself and Guy.  
  
"Speak for yourself," muttered Guy.  
  
The teacher was stunned by the fact a flying fish was talking to him. As he considered this he decided it would be safer for his sanity if he just dropped the subject. "No. That, that's alright," stuttered the teacher as he turned back to the board, his hand shaking a little.  
  
"Thanks, but how?" Wondered Davis.  
  
"It's hard for people to grasp the fact that a flying cartoon fish is talking to them without questioning their sanity. The fact that you've had various experiences in the Digiworld and that we continued talking to you has caused your brain to just accept me and my companion," answered Blubglub indicating himself and Guy.  
  
"What's with the girl?" asked Guy out of nowhere as he finished his drink and threw it into the garbage can next to him, something that wasn't usually there.  
  
"What girl?" responded Davis.  
  
"The one who you previously sent a note to and who you've been eyeing all class," answered Blubglub, his little body making a nodding motion towards Kari.  
  
"Oh, her name's Kari. She's my girlfriend," lied Davis. (or did he?-BG)  
  
"Judging by the way she's friendly with the blond kid I'd say she's cheating and you're too stupid to notice, or you're lying," commented Guy as he packed up his stuff, which was easy because he had nothing. Grasping Davis' pen in his hands he sat back to wait for something.  
  
"Well..." started Davis in an effort to explain, but the sudden ringing of the bell saved him. Davis packed up his stuff and was out of his chair in less than a minute. As he hurried to catch up to Kari the sound of his name being called stopped him. Turning he saw Guy toss Davis him his pen. As Davis tried to catch it he dropped his books. By the time he had picked them up, Kari was gone, as were Guy and Blubglub. Cursing silently he picked up his books and hurried out of the class. When all the students were gone the teacher reached into his desk and pulled out a small bottle. He tossed it back in one gulp as he looked at the back of the classroom where there was only one desk, Davis'. He shook his head and blinked a couple of times as he tried to figure out what had happened.  
  
***  
  
Davis caught up with Kari outside of school. "Hey Kari," he shouted as he rushed up behind her.  
  
"Oh, hi Davis," replied Kari as she turned to see him.  
  
"Listen Kari, I was wondering if you'd..." was all Davis got out before he was interrupted by the honking of a car horn.  
  
"That's my ride Davis, I have to go," interrupted Kari as she ran off to where the car had pulled up. TK hopped out and opened the door for her, before getting back in. (It's TK's mom's car if you must know-BG)  
  
"...like to go out with me sometime," finished Davis as the car sped off. He just stood there for a bit, looking lonely, as he tried to come to grips wit what happened. His thoughts were interrupted by a hollow sucking sound. Turning he saw Blubglub and Guy standing there, Guy being the source of the sound, as he was finishing a can of pop with a straw and was trying to get every last milliliter of pop.  
  
"Wow! She burned you like a red dragon's fire-breath," said Guy as he finished his pop and dropped it on the ground.  
  
"Guy, how can you be so insensitive?" said Blubglub as he saw the depressed look on Davis' face.  
  
"Easily, I just don't care," replied Guy, ignoring the fact the question was rhetorical.   
  
"Cheer up," said Blubglub, patting Davis on the shoulder with his little right fin. "At least she didn't say no," he added.  
  
"Here, this'll cheer you up," said Guy, offering Davis a small rolled up piece of paper.  
  
"No! Drugs are not the solution," said Blubglub as he batted the joint out of Guy's hand.  
  
"They aren't?" said Guy quizzically as he reached down and picked the joint up. Dusting it off he put it in his sleeve.  
  
"Come on Davis, let's go get a snack," Blubglub said as he started to lead Davis away from Guy.  
  
"I want to be alone now," said Davis, shrugging off Blubglub's fins and walking away.  
  
"What's up his ass?" wondered Guy as Davis wandered out of sight.  
  
"His dad," muttered Blubglub as he watched Davis go.  
  
"You foul fish," exclaimed Guy as he turned and looked at Blubglub with amazement in his eyes.  
  
"A simple slip of the tongue," said Blubglub as they to walked off.  
  
***  
  
Who are these new characters? What will happen to Davis? When will the devil get involved? Is there a better word than osmosis? Are drugs bad? All this and more in the next thrilling installment.  
  
A/N: I hate dialogue. Comments? Flames? Put them in a review. Thanks.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Originally this story was one big thing and I didn't split it up till later, but I realized that that would make it big and people don't like reading big stories. Well I'm back with the second installment and I'll try to answer some of the questions I asked at the end of the last one.  
  
(Any thoughts/comments I have on the story I'll put in brackets like this-BG)  
  
Davis and the Devil  
  
By Blubglub, though not the one in the story  
  
Davis was depressed. Just as he was about to ask Kari out, she had left. And then those two weirdoes Blubglub and Guy hadn't helped any. Now he was walking home, well not really home, more just walking while he thought. As he walked he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey, watch it," said the person. Looking up Davis saw that he had bumped into Yolei. "Oh, it's you Davis, what's up?" she said upon recognizing him.  
  
"Hey," responded Davis meekly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Yolei as she saw the dismayed look on his face.  
  
"Nothing," responded Davis as he began walking away again.  
  
"Doesn't sound like nothing," said Yolei as she walked along beside him.  
  
"It doesn't concern you anyway," said Davis as he kept walking.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that. Why don't you come on by the store and tell me about it over a free pop?" suggested Yolei. Davis looked at her and, seeing the grim determination in her eyes, he agreed to go with her. He walked in silence the rest of the way to the store, though Yolei chatted on with him. When they got to the store Yolei wandered to the refrigerators and grabbed two bottles of pop. Passing one to Davis, she opened her own and took a sip before starting talking. "So, what's wrong?" she asked again.  
  
"Everything," said Davis in the tone of voice that one who believes the world is against them gets.  
  
"You'll have to be more specific," said Yolei as she walked behind the counter.  
  
"Well, Kari doesn't like me," said Davis.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea," said Yolei as she leaned on the counter and took another drink of her pop. Then seeing the hurt look on Davis' face she apologized, "sorry, please continue."  
  
"Well, I decided I was going to ask her out, but as I was talking to her she ran off to catch a ride with TK," continued Davis.  
  
"I don't see how this makes you think she dislikes you," said Yolei.  
  
"She could have waited to hear me out, but she didn't," explained Davis, then he added, "She didn't care."  
  
"Are you still griping about that?" said a voice from behind Davis. Turning, he saw a flying fish and smoke-white ninja-thing standing behind him.   
  
"Have a heart Guy," said the fish. The smoke-white ninja-thing shrugged and grabbed a bag of chips off a nearby shelf. Opening it he began to eat the chips, an intriguing spectacle considering that he had no mouth. He simply seemed to push the chip into his face as a regular person would push it into their mouth.  
  
"Hey are you going to pay for those?" asked Yolei as she overcame the shock at seeing a flying fish and ninja-thing.  
  
"No," replied Guy calmly as he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed some cans of pop.  
  
"You can't do that," shouted Yolei as Guy stuck the pop in his sleeves.  
  
"Actually I can do anything I want, this proves it," said Guy as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a card. Written on it was:  
  
The bearer of this card is Fanfiction's Third Greatest Lover. (Who are the first two? You tell me-BG)  
  
"Wrong card," said the fish.  
  
"Huh? Thanks Blubglub," said Guy as he looked at the card. Putting it back in his sleeve he pulled out another card. This one read:  
  
The bearer of this card is an Official Fanfiction Character and so is entitled to do whatever they bloody well want.  
  
"On whose authority?" demanded Yolei.  
  
"Look, why don't you and I discuss this somewhere private?" said Guy, putting his arm around Yolei and leading her off to the store office in the back.  
  
"Listen," said Blubglub, turning to face Davis.  
  
"I told you, I want to be alone," said Davis coldly.  
  
"Being alone won't help any," said Blubglub. "You need to discuss this or else it will destroy you. Well maybe not exactly destroy you, but it is definitely the wrong way to go about this."  
  
"I don't need to talk to you if I want," returned Davis.  
  
"Fine, don't talk to me, but listen instead. She didn't say 'no', she just left. Maybe she had something important to do, or maybe TK wouldn't wait long. Who cares? The point is she didn't say 'no,'" said Blubglub.  
  
"So she didn't say no, she walked away to be with TK. She likes him more than me," stated Davis.  
  
"True, but nothing is certain, not even death and taxes. Do you honestly think that there would never be rivals for Kari's love? Since the dawn of time men have quarreled over women, though most often they just killed each other," answered Blubglub, then after a moment's thought he added, "you could kill TK."  
  
"You're joking, right," said Davis as he looked at Blubglub.  
  
"Sure whatever," said Blubglub, shrugging. "The point is that you have to try to win Kari's love. First off, have you even once asked her out?"  
  
"That's what I was doing before she left," said Davis.  
  
"Right," said Blubglub, "well if asking her in person failed because she had to leave, then ask her when she isn't busy, like when she's at home."  
  
"How?" asked Davis.  
  
"Call her. You have these things called telephones," explained Blubglub.  
  
"But what if she doesn't answer, or isn't home, or hangs up, or..." protested Davis.  
  
"You won't know if you don't call," said Blubglub, then looking evilly at Davis he added, "if you don't I'll be forced to fish slap some sense into you."  
  
"But..." started Davis, but he went quiet when he saw Guy come back.  
  
"Get it all sorted out?" asked Blubglub.  
  
"No problem," said Guy slyly as Yolei appeared again, adjusting her glasses.  
  
"Well we should be going," said Blubglub as he grabbed Guy's arm and dragged him towards the door. As he reached it he turned around and said to Davis, "give her a call, if that fails then complain, but not before. Remember, if you don't try you've lost before you've begun." With that he grabbed Guy, who had begun reading a magazine from the stand next to the door, and dragged him out.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Yolei.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," said Davis, causing Yolei to blush.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Nothing," responded Davis, then he said, "I guess I'll go home."   
  
"You all right now?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," he replied, suddenly feeling better (why? because I said so-BG). As he was walking out the door he turned and said to Yolei, "Your shirt is on backwards." With that he left the store, an embarrassed Yolei, and his problems behind.  
  
***  
  
"Jun, I'm home," shouted Davis as he walked through the front door.   
  
"Oh, Davis," said Jun coming out of her room, "there's someone here to see you."   
  
"Who?" asked Davis excitedly. 'Maybe it's Kari,' he thought hopefully, his heart racing.  
  
"Ask him yourself," said Jun as a white-suited man came out of her room. He looked to be about twenty years of age and had blond hair and brown eyes.  
  
"You can call me Mr. White," said the man as he put the wide-brimmed hat he had been holding on his head.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Davis, his hopes crushed.  
  
"It's not what I want, but what I can give," said the man, his eyes glittering.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Davis.  
  
"Sit down and I'll explain it to you," replied Mr. White as he sat on a sofa next to Jun. Davis obligingly sat down in a chair across from him. "Now," continued Mr. White, "it seems that you are having problems with a girl."  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Davis defensively.  
  
"I just know these things," said Mr. White. "I can help you with your problem," he added.  
  
"What makes you think you can help me?" asked Davis.  
  
"I can help everyone," returned Mr. White. "In your case I can give you the one thing you desire."  
  
"And that is?" asked Davis.  
  
"Kari's love," answered Mr. White simply.  
  
"You must be kidding me," said Davis in disbelief.  
  
"I never kid," replied Mr. White coldly. "I can make it so that Kari will fall in love with you, make it so that she will forget all about TK. What do you say to that?" asked Mr. White.  
  
"Even if you could do this, what would it cost me?" asked Davis.  
  
"Oh, just something trivial like your soul," answered Mr. White nonchalantly.   
  
"My soul! You want my soul," said Davis in exasperation.  
  
"I don't want your soul; it just happens to be the standard form of currency for deals like this," explained Mr. White.  
  
"So I give you my soul and you give me a wish," started Davis.  
  
"Not a wish, no soul is worth that much," explained Mr. White.  
  
"Okay, so you give me Kari's love?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yes," explained Mr. White, "you give me your soul and I set it up so that a date and relationship with Kari is but a phone call away."  
  
"I don't know..." started Davis, but he was interrupted by Jun.  
  
"Will this work for anyone?" asked Jun.  
  
"Why? Do you have someone in mind," asked Mr. White.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you could make Matt fall in love with me," answered Jun.  
  
"I can do that," said Mr. White after a moment of thought.  
  
"Really!" said Jun. "Then lets make a deal."  
  
"Then just sign here," said Mr. White, holding out a contract and pen that had appeared out of nowhere. Jun grabbed the pen and signed the contract with a flourish. As soon as she finished her name the contract vanished. As soon as this happened the phone rang. Jun picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said. "What? Matt? A movie and dinner? Of course I'd love to go out with you tonight. You'll pick me up around seven, okay. Bye." With that she hung up the phone, hugged Mr. White and ran into her room to get dressed for the night.   
  
"Well? Your soul for Kari's love. A simple trade," said Mr. White to Davis, who was sitting there with his mouth open. "What about it?" asked Mr. White as he held out another contract and pen.  
  
"Umm..." started Davis.  
  
***  
  
Will Davis sell his soul? Will him and Kari ever be together? Who is Mr. White? Is this story any good? All this and more on the next part of Davis and the Devil.   
  
Same Digi-Time  
  
Same Digi-Channel  
  
A/N: I need some help figuring out the two greatest lovers in Fanfiction are. You can help by putting your suggestions in a review.   
  
Also, does anyone know TK's mother's first and last name? I need it for a possible upcoming story.  
  
Finally, there is one difference in detail here that changed from the first part. Can you tell me what it is? Hint: It's not about how Guy eats or drinks.  
  
Please Review. PLEASE REVIEW. Pretty, pretty please.   
  
Happy Birthday Matthew! You know who you are. (Sorry, I felt I had to do this)  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is the quickest I've ever written one, so it'll probably be a short one, but read on, and those of you confused about Blubglub and Guy, I'll explain about them a bit in the end. I apologize for all grammatical mistakes; I hate grammar, punctuation to be precise.  
  
(Any thoughts/comments I have on the story I'll put in brackets like this-BG)  
  
Davis and the Devil  
By me, Blubglub  
(I'm gonna start this one off a little differently. Here I go, ahem:-BG)  
  
"Good evening. When last we left off our story Davis had been given a decision to make. It was a decision of great importance. He had been offered, by the unknown stranger Mr. White, a deal that could make his dreams come true. In exchange for his soul, Davis would receive that which he wanted so much, Kari's love. What is his decision, read on and find out. MWA HA HA HA HA!" (Sorry about this, I wanted a spooky start, now on to the story-BG)  
  
"Well, do we have a deal or not?" asked Mr. White.  
  
"I..." started Davis, his mind reeling at what was proposed to him. 'Kari can be mine' he thought joyously, then, unjoyously, 'but I'll lose my soul.'  
  
"All you have to do is sign," said Mr. White, holding out a contract and pen.   
  
'I probably don't have a chance without this,' thought Davis, 'TK will probably get her, I see it in their eyes all the time, the love they have for each other. But with this Kari can be mine. She'll love me as much as I love her.' Then looking at the contract he thought, 'why not?' Reaching out he took the pen as Mr. White set the contract on the table. Looking at it Davis read "Contract of Souls" and below that "please print."  
  
"Sign your full name on the dotted line," said Mr. White, his eyes gleaming.  
  
Davis' mind was filled with turmoil as he lowered the pen down to write his name and seal the deal. 'It's for the best, you saw how happy Jun looked when she signed hers. This is probably the only way I'll ever get to love Kari and have her love me back' he thought. Then right before the pen touched the paper another thought went through his head. It was a thought about a flying fish and with this image came words. "Give her a call, if that fails then complain, but not before. Remember, if you don't try you've lost before you've begun."  
  
"No deal," said Davis drawing back his hand and the pen.  
  
"Is that so?" said Mr. White, his eyes shining.  
  
"Yes, I don't need your help to win Kari, I can do this on my own," said Davis.  
  
"That's what many have said. They all failed, maybe you'll be different," said Mr. White. With that he gathered up his things and left, though as he was passing through the door he added, "or maybe you'll be just like all the rest; a failure." He closed the door on Davis leaving him alone in the room.  
  
"I don't need him, I can win Kari all by myself," said Davis, reassuring himself. "Blubglub said I should call her and I will," he declared to the empty room. Walking over to the phone he picked it up and began dialing Kari's number. He made it to the second digit before hanging it back up. "I can do this," he said aloud. Then, clearing his mind and calming himself he picked up the phone. And promptly hung it back up. "Come on Davis, you're the one with the Digi-egg of courage, so show some it," he said to himself again.   
  
'You don't stand a chance against TK,' said a voice in the back of his mind, 'you know she'd never go out with you, you know that you'll fail, just like Mr. White said'   
  
"Shut up," said Davis to himself, "I never fail. I beat Kimeramon and saved us all a bunch of times, this is no harder."  
  
'Yes it is,' said the voice. 'She walked away from you. She knew what you were going to say and she walked away from you. You are below her, you are unworthy of her, you are worthless.'  
  
"We'll see about that," said Davis, getting angry with himself. Grabbing the phone he dialed Kari's number. (Note- the above bit with Davis talking to himself was made because I was bored and it allowed me to bash Davis-BG) The phone rang five times before it was picked up.  
  
"Kamiya residence. We're sorry, but we are unable to come to the phone right now. If you want you can leave a message after the beep," said the voice on the phone, the answering machine.   
  
"Hey Kari, it's me Davis, give me a call," said Davis, both upset and relieved that Kari wasn't there. With that he hung up the phone and went and got a snack, choosing to ignore the doubt plaguing him.   
  
* * *  
  
At the Kamiya residence Davis' message had been heard by Kari, just like she had heard the phone ring when Davis called. Listening to the message for a third time, her mind and heart in turmoil, she wondered what she should do. (This may be foreshadowing, I don't know because I haven't finished the story yet-BG)  
  
* * *  
  
Mr. White was walking down the street not far from Davis' house. "Stupid kid, thinks he can just brush me off," muttered Mr. White to himself as he walked past an alley.  
  
"Judging by your mutterings I'd say you failed to retrieve his soul," said a voice from the alley.  
  
"More of a setback really," said Mr. White, stopping in front of the alley. "These things take time, and very rarely is there a sale on the first try," he added  
  
"True enough," said the voice, "now what do you do?"  
  
"Well I'll do what we've always done," Mr. White replied as he turned to look into the shadowed alley.  
  
"And that is?" asked the voice, coming from form hidden in the shadows.  
  
"You know what that is," said Mr. White as a drink can rolled out of the shadows. He stopped it with his foot and then continued, "I'll weaken him, apply a little pressure here and there," with that he pressed his foot down on the can.   
  
"And if that fails?" asked the voice.  
  
"Then I crush him," replied Mr. White, crushing the can beneath his foot. "I make it so that he suffers so much that I am his only hope and salvation. I deal to him such a blow as that he is helpless and ripe for the picking."  
  
"Good," said the voice, "you know what must be done so do it." With that the form disappeared. Mr. White waited a moment before continuing on his way, whistling a happy little tune.  
  
* * *  
  
What plans does Mr. White have in store for Davis? Who is the stranger in the alley? (Go on, guess-BG) Why do people not like reviewing my stories? (Why don't you? -BG) And once again who are the two best lovers in fanfiction? (Another question for you. Who do you think? I'm sure you Matt fans think he'd be number one, but I don't know that, and until I do he isn't. What about Izzy or Tai or Joe, or someone from something other than Digimon, like Duo or Harry Potter? Put your opinion in a review-BG)  
  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? Now, I'm going to explain a bit about Blubglub and Guy, you don't need to read if you don't want to. Blubglub is a flying cartoon fish, who is in fact a sentient hallucination capable of affecting the physical world. (It's the best explanation that I could think of) Guy is his bone-white, ninja-thing buddy who happens to have few morals and the Uni-Remote, which is a device capable of manipulating the universe. Other than that there's not much to say about them except that they know they're in a fanfic and so will do whatever they want, more or less. This is the best explanation about them for now, if you have any questions e-mail me at citadel_of_light@hotmail.com, or put them in a review, thanks.   



	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Well here's part four. It starts the day after part 3 (which was set on a Friday and so in this part the day is Saturday)  
  
I don't own Digimon. If I did Davis never would have been a character.  
  
(Any thoughts/comments I have on the story I'll put in brackets like this-BG)  
  
Davis and the Devil  
  
By Blubglub  
  
It was the next day and Davis still hadn't gotten a call back from Kari. In an attempt to ease his nerves he had decided to go to the park and play some soccer with some friends who would meet him there. (I needed a reason for him to go to the park-BG) So he had grabbed his soccer ball and headed off for the park. As he had walked beneath the warm summer sun (I know it's actually winter for most of you readers but I am cold and I want it to be summer-BG) he reflected on his feelings for Kari. (why? Because if he didn't then I wouldn't be able to tie this all together nicely-BG) 'I like her, but do I love her?' he asked himself. 'Yes, I do love her,' he decided. 'Everyone else thinks it's just a crush, but it's not. I love Kari,' he continued to think. 'And true love conquers all and so by that logic Kari will be mine,' he rationalized as he entered the park and took the path to the soccer field. His trip was uneventful until a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hey, kid," said a whispered voice beside him. Turning Davis saw a man in a white suit and hat leaning up against a tree.  
  
"Leave me alone," said Davis coldly to the man, "I'm not going to sell my soul to you."  
  
"This isn't about that," said Mr. White. "It's about something you should see," explained Mr. White.  
  
"Oh, and what might that be?" asked Davis, staring hard at Mr. White.  
  
"Come and see," said Mr. White as he grabbed Davis' arm and dragged him into the bushes on the side of the trail.  
  
"What? Where are we going?" stammered Davis as Mr. White pulled him through the low bushes.  
  
"Quiet," said Mr. White as he stopped behind a bench.  
  
"What?" asked Davis quietly, intrigued by what Mr. White had to show him.  
  
"Just watch," explained Mr. White as he turned his attention to the bench. Davis followed suit and turned his attention to the bench as well. Sitting on the bench was a brown-haired girl, who on closer inspection turned out to be Kari. She appeared to be waiting for someone.  
  
"Who's she waiting for?" asked Davis quietly, pretty sure he could guess who she was waiting for.  
  
"Watch and see," answered Mr. White, not turning from his observation of the bench. "Ah, here he comes now," he added as a boy came into view. Davis turned and sure enough saw TK come walking down a path. Walking over to the bench, TK sat down next to Kari.  
  
"So what was so important you couldn't ask me over the phone?" asked Kari.  
  
"Well Kari," started TK before stopping to draw a breath and steady himself.   
  
'He's gonna ask her out,' thought Davis from his vantage point in the bushes.  
  
"We've been friends for a long time," continued TK, "and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me to a movie tonight." In the bush Davis had been preparing to leap up and stop this, but Mr. White's arm on his shoulder held him back. Davis could do nothing but watch Kari.  
  
"I'd love to," she replied, grabbing TK in a hug (must make it hurt Davis more-BG), her words cutting through Davis' heart like a beam-saber through mobile suits (I wanted something different than the old "hot knife through butter" cliche so I chose to use this handy Gundam reference-BG). What she and TK said after this were lost to Davis who had felt his hopes come crashing down around him like a poorly constructed hovel.   
  
"Let's go," said Mr. White as he took Davis by the shoulder and led him away. As they were leaving the bushes Davis turned back to where TK and Kari were still visible and watched as TK leaned over and kissed Kari on the lips, a kiss that lasted until they were out of sight. (More pain for Davis, yaaay-BG)  
  
Outside the bushes and out of sight of the kissing couple a heart broken Davis had leaned up against a tree and was slowly breaking down inside.  
  
"My offer still stands," said Mr. White.   
  
'What have I got to lose?' thought Davis gloomily. 'My soul? What good does that do me when the one I love is with another.' Lifting his head from where it hung in despair Davis saw what looked like concern in Mr. White's eyes.   
  
"You waited to long my friend," said Mr. White, "now she's slipped through your fingers and into the hands of another, but it doesn't need to be like this. I can give her to you. She can be yours, not TK's.   
  
'He's right I've lost her,' thought Davis, 'I was a fool who waited too long. I was too doubtful of myself. I just tried to cover this up with exaggeration and an inflated ego. I told myself that Kari would be mine because   
  
"What do you say my friend?" asked Mr. White, looking earnestly into Davis' eyes, his own brown eyes seemingly filled with concern and understanding.  
  
'Friend, he called me his friend,' thought Davis, bringing to mind an image of the Crest of Friendship, one of his crests. Then, shining in the darkness of his despair, the Crest of Courage appeared beside it. 'I must have courage,' thought Davis, 'I must have the courage to wait for a later time, to endure this trial.' (I know I'm reaching here, but it's hard to think of reasons for Davis not to sell his soul-BG)  
  
"My answer stands," replied Davis, "I'm not selling my soul."  
  
"Pray tell why not?" asked Mr. White.  
  
"I just don't want to," answered Davis, "and besides, Kari and TK may break up and then Kari will be all mine." 'I hope' added Davis in his mind.  
  
"Fine, but if you change your mind give me a call" said Mr. White, handing Davis a small white business card. With that Mr. White turned and walked away. Davis looked at the card; then, with a shrug he tore it up and threw the pieces into the air. He was turning to continue his trek down the path when a voice from above stopped him.  
  
"Hey Davis," said a voice from the tree above him. Looking up Davis saw Guy drinking from a can in the tree above him, something that was odd because Guy was hanging upside down from a branch by his knees.   
  
"Huh? Oh, hello Guy," replied Davis, looking strangely at Guy.  
  
"What's with you and Mr. White?" asked Guy, motioning with his free in the general direction of where Mr. White had left.  
  
"Him? He just wanted my soul," said Davis simply. "I refused," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"What would he have given you for it?" asked Guy casually, tipping his head back so he could finish the contents of the can.  
  
"He said he'd give me Kari's love," explained Davis.  
  
"And you refused?" asked Guy quizzically as he finished his drink and dropped the can.  
  
"Yes," answered Davis, a little insulted. "Besides, she can't be with TK forever and when they break up I'll be ready."  
  
"Like a vulture," commented Guy, from where he hung in the tree.  
  
"Who knows?" continued Davis, ignoring Guy's comment, "maybe their date tonight will be a disaster and I can scoop Kari up on the rebound."  
  
"You forget that TK is the one who is good at basketball," observed Guy.  
  
"Big deal, he can still screw up a date," retorted Davis.   
  
"You don't know that," said Guy, starting to rock back and forth like a swing.  
  
"All I have to do is wait till I next see them to find out," replied Davis.  
  
"Well then when next you see them you'll be crying," said Guy seriously, swinging forward on the branch and letting go with his legs. He flipped in the air and landed in a crouch behind Davis, startling him.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm a crybaby and that I'm gonna cry because TK and Kari are still together?" asked Davis defensively.  
  
"No. I'm saying you're a crybaby who is going to cry for an entirely different reason," answered Guy.  
  
"What reason would that be?" asked Davis.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Guy coldly.  
  
"I don't know," stated Davis.  
  
"Forget it then," said Guy. "I suggest you say your good-byes to Kari, cause you'll never see her again, except in your dreams and nightmares."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm never gonna have another chance with Kari?" asked Davis.  
  
"Not in this lifetime," replied Guy.  
  
"Huh?" asked Davis, still not quite getting it.  
  
"Here, let me show you what I mean," said Guy taking Davis' arm in one hand and pulling a remote from his sleeve with the other.   
  
"What are you doing?" asked Davis in surprise as he tried to pull out of Guy's grip.  
  
"Hold on," said Guy ignoring Davis as he pushed a button on the remote.  
  
***  
  
What does Guy have to show Davis? (You probably know, but just read the next couple parts so I don't feel like my work is pointless-BG)   
  
A/N: I'd ask for five reviews to continue this fic, but I wouldn't get enough.  



End file.
